Kings and Queens at Hogwarts
by RachelG61
Summary: Deep magic does not just run through Narnia but Earth too, What happens when the Just, Magnificent, Gentle and Valiant go to Hogwarts. Post LWW, Set Maruders
1. Prologue

**Hey everyone welcome to my new story :)**

**I was having a blank on my other story so the task is slowing down a little, but I wrote an emotional chapter for you guys**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, all rights and characters go to their respective owners**

* * *

_(prologue)_

As the Pevensies hopped off the train they finally realised how much they miss home, London would never count as their home anymore. Home for the Kings and Queens was Cair Paverel in Narnia.  
The High Kings eyes scanned his eyes around for his mother but his searching was quickly diverted to his youngest sister giving a series of coughs in response to the polluted London air. Peter felt his own nose scrunch up at the smell. It was hard for them adjusting to the country side air from Narnia's sweet air.  
That is not the only thing that has changed since they came back, he had developed a regal air and he screamed justice and power, Susan had become a graceful woman, his brother Edmund had changed the most - Edmund was no longer the arrogant young boy, but now a calculating young man. Peter had never seen Lucy so free yet unhappy, you could see in her eyes horrors of war and the sadness of returning to London, but still being the valiant queen she is.

His eyes turned to the crowds again and he spotted his mother over the crowd, he waved to the woman and grabbed Lucy's hand  
"Come on Lu" he said to his sister, she smiled and offered her bag to her brother, they each took a deep breath and walked together towards their mother. The crowd parted at the line of the siblings and some feeling the need to bow at these children who were so much older than they looked. They walked inline the same way the royals always did when walking up to their thrones. The Just, Magnificent, Gentle and Valiant finally reached their mother and they each gave their mother a warm smile.

"Hi mum" Edmund smiled to Helen, was gobsmaked that this was her youngest son, she never remembered him smiling at her in the last couple of years  
"Oh Edmund" she whispered as she pulled her children into a hug, as she pulled away she asked her son "Edmund you have changed, I never remember you allowing me to hug you." As she directed her gaze to him  
"It's not just Edmund that has changed all of us have" Peter spoke up as he smiled to his brother, Helen was worried a fight would break out, but was shocked when Edmund smiled back, she remembered every time Peter interrupted Edmund a fight would break out. She felt something grab her arm and give her shirt a pull and Helen looked down  
"Mummy let's go"  
"Yes let's go home" as she pulled her daughter's hand  
The other three siblings followed behind picking up the luggage and walked to the exit. Only stopping at the end to look back at the train once more saying goodbye to the last tie to the country and Narnia, turning back to their mother and Lucy and walked out of kings cross station.

* * *

Professor Albus Dumbledore was sitting at his desk watching the quill write out the names for the students for the next batch of first year students when suddenly the quill stops writing and starts twitching, this got his complete attention. Suddenly the quill zoomed across the room towards the list of third year students and knocks the long scroll to the ground.  
He stands up out of his chair and walks towards the fallen scroll and picks it up, The headmaster turns his head when he hears another scroll hit the ground, he walks over to the list of second year students and picks it up. Currently completely baffled he walks over to his desk on which the green quill is twitching itching to write.  
Curious he opens the third year scroll and lays it out on the large desk, the quill shoots up and moves to the bottom of the piece of parchment and writes at the bottom _'Peter Pevensie, Finchley age 13'_ written in bright red cursive writing.  
'A new student in third year, what?' He thought, 'there has hardly been any late admittances' seeing the quill twitch agian over the second year scroll he lays it open and the quill once again moves to the bottom of the page and at the bottom of the scroll and wrote,  
_'Susan Pevensie, Finchley age 12'_  
'Siblings?' He wondered as he watched the quill shoot back to the first year scroll, he watched the quill to see if it was back to normal when the next name written was _'Edmund Pevensie, Finchley age 11'_  
'A third sibling, these children must be special, and all muggleborn, I shall be the one to visit this family' he concluded preparing to deliver some very special letters

* * *

Haha, I reread this chapter and changed a few words and stuff but not much

Thank Peace out


	2. The Letters

**Chapter 2, YAY**

**Welcome to chapter 2 - The letters**

******Disclaimer: I do not Harry potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, all rights and characters go to their respective owners**

* * *

**(2 months after returning from Narnia)**

Outside the Pevensie household, night was as dark as ever. But a middle-aged man was alone walking down the street, the lights seemed to flicker around him. The man was called Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, what was one of the most powerful wizard in the world doing in a little street on the edge of London. He was investigating a family of late bloomers, late bloomers are very rare in the wizarding world. Happening in any class of blood, but never has there been 2 late bloomers and 1 on time witch and wizards. All from the same family and all muggleborn it was astounding. It is also extremely rare for more than one child in a muggleborn family to be a wizard.

A very strange event indeed, he thought, he reached number 82, he turned his head to the house and saw a window open. Inside he saw two young boys having a mock sword fight with broom poles, with two girls cheering them on.

He found himself transfixed by the game and felt the world slip away, his eyes widened as the pyjamas on the boys be replaced by tunics and leather armour, the thump of wooden poles changed to the sharp clang of metal swords. The girls night dresses became long flowing gowns, with crowns adorning their heads. The street slipped away and rolling grass hills emerged with a soft gentle summer breeze. He felt magic everywhere, from the grass to the trees and to the sky, Albus felt a pulse of deep and strong magic every time the swords clash. A silver crown materilised ontop of the younger boy's dark hair, his fighting style quick and sneaky like the night, opposed to his brother a bright gold crown on blond hair, his style, big and powerful like the day. He watched as the children aged rapidly until they were around the low 20's. Suddenly the aging stopped as the dark-haired boy disarmed his brother, as soon as the sword hit the ground the world snapped back to the little street.

He blinked at the little house watching the children laugh as they congadulated the young boy and then all suddenly get very depressed and all gathered in a group hug and he watched the smallest girl start crying. Unable to hear what the children are saying he decides to approach the door and gives it a loud couple of knocks. He waited and heard shuffling from inside, the door suddenly opened and revealed the eldest boy.  
"Hello Sir, Is there anything I can help you with" he spoke, a controlled and leadership like voice came from the boy  
"Ahh yes, Would this be the house of the Pevensies'?" Albus questioned  
"Yes, I am Peter Pevensie, what can I help you with?" Peter replied  
"Wonderful," his blue eyes twinkling "Would your Mother, your sister Susan and your brother Edmund be home by any chance?"  
"Yes, my brother and sister are right here" Peter said opening the door fully "and my Mother is upstairs"  
"Well may I speak to you all" he asked  
"But of course, I shall go and get her, come inside" Peter motioned  
"Sorry but how about the youngest go get her, I have something for the other three of you" he said stepping inside reaching his hand inside his pocket  
"What do you have for us?" Peter asks wareningly, Edmund and Susan step in front of Lucy  
"A letter to go to a very special school" He pulls out 3 letters and shows them to the children, the 4 visibly relax a little and Peter tells Lucy to go and get their mother, "Ok one for Peter," he gives the eldest a letter, "Susan"

"Thank you sir" Susan replies with a gentle voice  
"And one for Edmund" giving the dark-haired boy a letter. "Go on open it"  
"You first Peter" Susan says trusting her brother, he replies with a nod as the look on, on the front of the letter was written_ 'Peter Pevensie, 2nd largest bedroom, 2nd floor, 82 Harvey St Finchley, London' _he turned the letter over and came to a red wax seal and tore it open and he opened up a piece of paper. On the paper was:

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock, Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Pevensie,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

"A school for wizards" Peter looks up in awe and wearling at the headmaster,  
"Peter what is this" Helen Pevensie asks descending the stairs  
"Mum, I got this invitation to a Wizard school so did Su and Ed" He looks up at his mother  
"A MAGIC SCHOOL!" His mother and Lucy yells each with a different reason, they both rush over a read the letter  
"This must be some kind of joke" his mother says addressing the man  
"Peter, I knew it, I knew that there had to be magic here, he told us it would follow us" Lucy started "Ohh I hope im magic" she turns to the man at the door "Oh sir, who are you and can you do some magic for us please" she asks all giddy

"Wait Lu," he held his sister back "Are you a good wizard" Peter asked the man  
"Define good"  
"Not evil" he glared  
Albus gives a laugh

"No I am not evil, But, introductions are in order and am Professor Dumbledore, the headmaster of Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and believe me magic is very real, do weird things happen to you children and can never explain why" he smiles at the children, who give a secret smile at their siblings and nod "Now your 3 children have been accepted to my school, usually a child comes to the school at age 11 but yesterday the magic quill that writes down all the name for the children wrote Peter's in the third year, Susan in the Second and Edmund in the first, It is extremely rare in the wizarding world for a late bloomer, 2 in a family is unheard of, and to top it off your children are muggleborn"

"wait before we get into all of 'this'" she waved her hands around "I would like a demonstration" Helen asked sternly  
"But of course" he smiles with a twinkle, he pulls out his wand "_Wingardium Leviosa" _he points his wand at a book and it flies into the bookshelf, "There we go" smiling at Helen before she could answer she was cut off by Lucy  
"See Susan, magic, oh Aslan, magic, Sir, Sir are there Hamadryads and Fawns" she asks with joy jumping around the room  
"There are Hamadryads, not sure about fawns but we do have centaurs"

"Peter did you hear that centaurs" Edmund exclaims  
"Are there any Unicorns or Mermaids" Susan asks  
"Yes we have both" Dumbledore replies

"Wait, can you go back to this muggleborn thing" Helen asks, quieting her children  
"Well a muggleborn is a child with magical abilities born from 2 muggles"  
"What's a muggle" Peter asks  
"A muggle is a person without magic, as I was saying you children are extremely special, Peter, Susan and Edmund have been invited to attend Hogwarts starting September 1st. On the back of your letters are you lists for your books and other items, you can go shopping for these in Diagon Alley, I will come back in two days to take your family to Diagon alley with another muggleborn family. Remember no one but your immediate family can know about the magical world."  
"You can count on me Professor" Lucy exclaims

He gives a smile in return and stands up, "Well I must be going, good night" he smiles then apperates out, back to his office.  
"Okay children, off to bed"  
"Night mum" they chorus and run upstairs

They all run into the boys room and stand in a square, they look at each other and then gather in a hug "I knew he wouldn't forget us" Edmund said as they pulled away  
"I'm going to miss you all terribly" Lucy cried  
"Lu, we still have a week together and we will all write" Susan says hugging Lucy close and stroking her Red-Golden hair.  
"Yeah Lu, we won't forget you like we will never forget Narnia, Once a King or Queen of Narnia" Peter says  
"Always a King or Queen of Narnia" Lucy replies perking up.

"Tell you what, you can come with us to Diagon Alley" Edmund exclaims  
"Ohh yes please" Lucy replies happily  
"Then the quicker you go to sleep you get to the alley" Peter says giving the small girl a good-night hug

"Long live Aslan" Lucy says to her siblings  
"Long live Aslan" they all reply sending her off to bed.

* * *

Yay, Diagon alley next going to have some fun with that,

**Guess who the other family is, leave a review of who you think it is**

**RachelG61889 Out :)**


	3. Diagon Alley

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Chapter 3 - Diagon alley**

**Disclaimer: I do not Harry potter or The Chronicles of Narnia, all rights and characters go to their respective owners**

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was very intrigued by the new family of Wizards, originally his second in command Minerva was going to take the muggle families to Diagon alley, but after the scene at the window last night made this family so much more interesting. He could feel the magic from those children, by the looks of things the youngest child Lucy would be a witch as well. He was meeting the two families on the corner outside the leaky cauldron. Preparing his cloak and hat, he picked up his wand and apperated away.

* * *

A family of five, 4 children and 1 mother is seen walking down a London street "Well kids, this is where the Professor said to meet him" Helen addressed her children, scruncing her nose up at the site of the dark pub, a mintue later a man's voice was heard from behind Helen.  
"Ah hello, you must be the Pevensies, Professor Dumbledore said you would be coming to Diagon alley with us"  
"Yes I am Helen, these are my four children Peter is going into third year, Susan second and Edmund is going into is first year and Lucy my youngest" she replies gesturing to each of her children  
"Good day children, My name is Henry Evans, this is my wife Grace, our eldest daughter Petunia and our youngest Lily, who is going into her first year" Henry says, Edmund looks at the girl and smiles, the only other people that were siblings ages were each other, their minds ten years older than their bodies.

"Hello Edmund, I guess we will be in the same year together" Lily smiles "I already have a friend who is going into our year as well, his name is Severus"  
"Yeah I'm really exited to start at Hogwarts" at the mention of the school's name the headmaster pops right into view next to the two families

"Ahh, welcome everyone, I see you have met each other, now follow me if you please." The headmaster addresses, walking to the corner building "Here is the leaky cauldron, entrance to Diagon Alley, inside please" walking past the bar, he directs the group to the Alley entrance  
"It's just a brick wall" Petunia whines  
"Is it a magic wall sir" Lucy asks, the headmaster's eyes twinkle as he smiles at the young girl and taps his wand on the wall in a pattern

The bricks move back and a flourishing alley is revealed, the children look on with wondrous eyes, looking from each shop to the next. "Now you all have you class lists correct" he asks the four children, who all pull out a piece of paper. "Now first stop the bank" He directs the group to a large white building made of Marble, "This is Gringotts Bank, run by goblins, here you will change your muggle money over for wizard currency to pay for your school supplies." he says walking through the hall and to one of the desks "Hello would like to make an exchange," he addresses the goblin at the desk and turns around "Lily you shall go first"

Henry walks up to the desk and places the money on the table "$45 pounds," the goblin states "That's 9 Gallons, 2 sickles and 3 knuts, next" presenting the money to the man, Helen walks up to the counter and places her money on the table. "$120" the goblin drawls "24 Gallons, 5 sickles and 13 kunts, have a nice day" turning his head down into the paperwork

"now we be keep moving, I will explain the money, we have 3 different coins the Gallon, Sickle and Knut, 17 sickles to a Gallon and 29 Knuts to a Sickle, now first, robes" Dumbledore leads the group to a shop which was called _Madam Malkin's Robes For All Occasions, _

As the finished they moved from shop to shop buying the necessary items, Albus kept a watchful eye on the 4 siblings and noticed they kept having little conversations, intrigued he tried to use his legilimency to pry into the eldest boy's mind, as soon as he pokes at the young boy's mind an image of a roaring lion appeared and then he was forced back out, the family was getting even more strange

* * *

(Time Skip)

"Finally the wand shop," cried Edmund as the reached the last shop "I've been waiting for this one all day"  
Lily giggled at the boy's antics and entered the shop and started coughing from the dusty air.  
"Ahh Miss Evans I have been expecting you and who is this with you, ahh the Pevensie children, come in come in" he motioned as the children stepped inside and looked around the dusty wand shop, "as you can see I have many wand, you might think that the wizard choses the wand but the wand choses the wizard children, now who first."  
Peter steps forward "I shall"  
"excellent, now your wand arm" Peter holds out his right hand as an enchanted tape measure starts measuring very obscured parts of his body like his nose and eyebrows "11 and a half inches, cherry, phoenix Feather, pliant" presenting the wand to the boy, Peter holds it warningly "Go on, give it a wave" he complies and gives the wand a quick flick, a smash is heard as a pot falls to the ground "nononono, No, not that one" here try this one "11 inches, Dragon Heartstring, Hornbeam" as soon as peter touches the wand the wandmaker pulls it back "definitely not" he presents another wand to Peter "10 half inch, Unicorn Hair, Ash" Peter holds the wand a gives it a quick flick. The results, a fallen stack of wands, the Wandmaker pulls back the wands.  
"is this guy mad or what," Edmund says to his Sisters and Lily

"Ahh, I have the perfect wand for you Mr Pevensie, 11 and quarter-inch, Phoenix Feather, Alder" Peter took the wand and felt a Narnian breeze wash over him as he smiled "Wonderful wand, it is said Mr Pevensie that Wizards with a phoenix feather and Alder wand will make a mark on the world, next your brother" **(A.N Full wand details at the bottom of the page)**

Edmund steps forward and looks at the wand maker, "Now I tried this wand with your brother lets see how it works, 11 inches, Dragon heartstring, Hornbeam" Edmund took the wand and gave it a wave, resulting in a bigger explosion then his brother. You could hear laughter coming from the children, "absolutely not" is heard from the wandmaker as he rushes into the back and pulls out a green box "11 and 3 quarter inch, dragon heartstring, red oak" Edmund hesitantly takes the wand and gives it a wave, a breeze smelling of his domain comes over him, The great western woods he remembers, which contain many oak trees. "excellent, red oak wood, wonderful, an excellent wand for duelling, for the quick witted wizard" Edmund gave a smirk at the wand and then at his older brother

"Susan, you next, I believe this will be the right wand for you, 10 3 quarter inch, Dragon heartstring, Beech, give it a wave," a breeze of a narnian summer washed over her as she touched the wand." Wonderful, Miss Pevensie, it is said that the owners of a Beech wand are wiser beyond their years and rich in understanding" The Pevensies look in awe at Susan's wand, wise beyond their years, Susan was always one of the wisest of the siblings and his Gentle nature complemented it.

"ahh not going to forget you Miss Evans come forward," motioning to the girl she steps forward and hold out her arm. Ollivander places the first wand in her hand "11 inch, Unicorn Hair, Chestnut" she gives it a wave and a lamp explodes, "No, try this one" placing it in her hand "Willow, Unicorn Hair, 10 quarter inch" She give the wand a wave and watches as the world brightens "A swishy wand, good for charms"

"Thank you sir," Susan says paying the man, holding her wand box tightly she walks out the door with her family. Preparing for her new life she sets off.

* * *

**Wands:**

**Peter: 11 and quarter inch, phoenix Feather, Alder** - longish wand, Picky but powerful and wide wand core. Alder -When an alder wand is happily placed, it becomes a magnificent, loyal helpmate. Of all wand types, alder is best suited to non-verbal spell work, whence comes its reputation for being suitable only for the most advanced witches and is also excellent for protection against outside forces. _Peter is seen as the protector of the family and 'makes his mark on the world'_

**Susan: 10 3 quarter inch, Dragon heartstring, Beech** - The true match for a beech wand will be, if young, wise beyond his or her years, and if full-grown, rich in understanding and experience. Beech wands perform very weakly for the narrow-minded and intolerant. _Susan both fills these as she is both young and old_

**Edmund: 11 and 3 quarter inch, dragon heartstring, red oak** - It may often be heard of the ignorant that red oak is an infallible sign of its owner's hot temper. In fact, the true match for a red oak wand is possessed of unusually fast reactions, making it a perfect duelling wand - _Edmund is very fast and quick witted yet can have a very hot temper at some times. I felt that this wand was perfect for him._


	4. The Train and Sorting

Welcome to chapter 4, Big shout out to RoxyStar, you make my day babe :)

Thank you to everyone who has read up to this point and followed this story. I go all fan girl when someone does that :)

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Narnia all rights and characters go to their respective owners

* * *

"Platform 9 and 3 quarter, this magic world is just getting even more confusing," Helen complained rubbing her temples while walking down the platform at kings cross station. Peter, Edmund and Susan were each pushing their respective carts containing all their school books and clothes. On top of each cart was an animal in a cage, Peter had a snow white owl, Edmund had a black owl, while Susan had a small brown kitten on top of her trunk. Each person looking around kings cross trying to find the platform. The family reaches the stone pillar which holds the sign of platform ten and nine.

"Mother, there is nothing here" Susan says  
"I am just as confused as you are." Helen sighs  
"Ugh, this cart is so heavy" Edmund grumbles

"Come on honey, you are going to miss the train to Hogwarts" was heard from a woman's voice, Peter turns around and sees a family of a mother, father and a young boy about Edmund's age, he sees the boy pushing a large cart and Peter waits until the family is walking next to him  
"Excuse me, did you just say you are going to Hogwarts, because my family can't find the platform"  
"Yeah, but shouldn't you know where it is, you look to old to be a first year" the boy says  
"Yeah, I am going into third year, I was a late acceptance" Peter replies  
"Well then young man, just follow us to the platform" The Father says  
"Thank you sir" Edmund comes over and speaks "Mum, these people know where the platform is" Edmund yells to his mother  
"follow us" the boy says

They walk over to the pillar between the platform and run straight into the pillar, disappearing into the barrier  
"Whoah, that's cool" Edmund exclaims "I'm next" without getting permission from his mother he runs into the wall, "Haha" he laughs as he sees the black and red train with the name the 'Hogwarts express'. He spots the boy from before and runs up to him  
"Awesome, isn't it" the boy whistles at the train as Edmund's family burst through the barrier "Oh, I forgot to introduce my self before, the name is James Potter"  
"Edmund Pevensie, and this is my brother,"  
"Peter" Peter interrupted as the rest of the family came over  
"Hello I'm Susan and this is Lucy and our Mother" Susan says  
"Susan," Lucy huffs "I can introduce myself"

A whistle blows from the train as the siblings turn to their youngest member and the gather in a group hug. "We will miss you so much Lucy" Peter says  
"I'll miss you all so much, it will be so lonely"  
"Lucy you are never alone, Aslan is always with you and us, now raise your head and give us your valiant smile" Lucy lifts her head at the pun and smiles as they gather in one last hug. Lucy sheds some tears as they part and board the train and wave out the window as the train starts moving with the Magnificent, Gentle and Just away from the Valiant.

* * *

The three siblings move along the carriages trying to find an empty room, when they reach the 5th room they spot someone familiar in the cart "Hey look its Lily" Edmund points out, and opens the door "Hey lily"  
"Edmund!" she exclaims and stands up "Susan, Peter"  
"Hello lily" Susan smiles "May we come in"  
"Of course its just me and Sev" she sits back down and makes room "Sev, these are the friends I made in Diagon Alley, Peter, Susan and Edmund"  
"You two look a little old to be in first year, what houses are you in" Severus asks

"Houses?" Peter questions, "Oh this is all our first year at Hogwarts, I am going into third, Susan second and Ed first"  
"Oh yeah, well there are four houses at Hogwarts Ravenclaw, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Gryffindor. I want to be in Slytherin" Sev replies, "when your first go to Hogwarts you get sorted into your house"  
"Im so excited" Lily jumps in her seat when suddenly the door slams open and shows James standing at the door

"Hey James" Peter smiles  
"Hey Peter, I heard you guys talking about the houses" he slips into the carriage and closes the door "well I want to be in Gryffindor" James states while thumping his chest with his right hand. "what do you want to be in" he points to lily  
"Uhh, I don't know, but I want to be in the same house as Sev, so I guess Slytherin" lily replies smiling at her friend  
"What's your blood status then" He questions  
"I'm Muggle-born" Lily says, as Severus starts looking at James nervously

"That's going to be a problem then, you see Slytherin only accepts Pure-Bloods and Half-bloods. The only muggle-borns that have been in Slytherin have had Noble or Royal Blood"  
The Pevensies look at each other all thinking the same thing '_Muggle born and Royal blood, were are kings and queens, you cant get any more royal than that'  
"_I don't care about blood status" she yells at James "I'm going to go and get changed into my robes" she huffs and walks out of the carriage  
"She is best to be in Gryffindor" James smirks  
"No she will be in Slytherin" Sev Yells  
"I bet she WILL be in Gryffindor" James stands up and walks out

Susan moves over and sits next to Sev "Don't worry Severus" Susan smiles, "you can still be friends no matter what houses your are in"  
"Thanks Susan" he looks at the floor

* * *

"First years this way" A Professor yells

The group of five all dressed in their robes and uniforms all walk over to the man "Ahh you must be Peter and Susan, The Headmaster told me to take you with all the first years" he turns and addresses all the first years "Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor Calement, I am the Keeper of Keys and the Professor of Magical Creatures. Now to the boats" he leads the group of first years to the edge of the black lake "Four to a boat" he yells

The Pevensies hop on a golden boat as it moves magically across the lake. They look up at the castle when Edmund speaks "Eeh, home is better" smirks at his sister  
"Edmund, be nice, at least it is a castle" she smiles at Peter "It reminds me of home"  
"I have to agree with Ed though Su, Cair Paverel is better" He smiles at Susan while they move through the main doors. Inside they gather infront of a woman in her low 30's

"Welcome to Hogwarts, my name is Professor McGonagall. I teach Transfigurations here at Hogwarts. Inside these doors you will meet the other students and you will be sorted into your houses. Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Slytherin, now follow me" She turns and pushes open the massive doors

Susan turns to Edmund and smiles as the enter the Great Hall, gives him a poke and points to the ceiling  
"Ughh, ok ok, this is _nearly_ as good as Cair" He mumbles at the enchanted ceiling. Peter looks forward and sees and old worn hat placed on a three-legged stool. Professor McGonagall walks forward and stands next to the chair. He turns to his Siblings and says "No matter what houses were are in, we stick together." Susan smiles at her brothers and nods. Edmund nearly starts cracking up as the hat starts singing

_In times of old, when I was new,_  
_ And Hogwarts barely started, _  
_The founders of our noble school _  
_Thought never to be parted. _  
_United by a common goal, _  
_They had the selfsame yearning _  
_To make the world's best magic school _  
_And pass along their learning._  
_ "Together we will build and teach" _

_The four good friends decided. _  
_And never did they dream that they _  
_Might some day be divided. _  
_For were there such friends anywhere _  
_As Slytherin and Gryffindor? _  
_Unless it was the second pair _  
_Of Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw, _

_So how could it have gone so wrong?_  
_ How could such friendships fail? _  
_Why, I was there, so I can tell _  
_The whole sad, sorry tale. _

_Said Slytherin, _  
_"We'll teach just those Whose ancestry's purest." _  
_Said Ravenclaw, _  
_"We'll teach those whose Intelligence is surest."_  
_ Said Gryffindor,_  
_ "We'll teach all those With brave deeds to their name." _  
_Said Hufflepuff, "I'll teach the lot And treat them just the same." _

_These differences caused little strife _  
_When first they came to light. _  
_For each of the four founders had _  
_A house in which they might _  
_Take only those they wanted, so, _

_For instance, Slytherin _  
_Took only pure-blood wizards _  
_Of great cunning just like him. _

_And only those of sharpest mind _  
_Were taught by Ravenclaw _

_While the bravest and the boldest _  
_Went to daring Gryffindor._

_Good Hufflepuff, she took the rest_  
_ and taught them all she knew, _

_Thus, the houses and their founders _  
_Maintained friendships firm and true. _  
_So Hogwarts worked in harmony for several happy years, _  
_but then discord crept among us feeding on our faults and fears. _  
_The Houses that, _  
_like pillars four had once held up our school _  
_now turned upon each other and divided, sought to rule. _

_And for a while it seemed the school _  
_must meet an early end. _  
_what with dueling and with fighting _  
_and the clash of friend on friend. _

_And at last there came a morning _  
_when old Slytherin departed and though_  
_ the fighting then died out he left us quite downhearted._

_ And never since the founders four were whittled down to three_  
_ have the Houses been united as they once were meant to be. _  
_And now the Sorting Hat is here and you all know the score:_  
_ I sort you into Houses because that is what I'm for._

After a round of clapping by the students, McGonagall starts "Lupin, Remus" the Professor projects her voice, a small sandy-haired boy moves nervously up to the stool and sits down. McGonagall proceeds to place the hat on his head, after a 15 second wait the hat yells "Gryffindor" The boy jumps off the stool and moves over to the cheering table. Peter turns his head to the cheering table, his eyes widened as he saw the banner above the table. He fumbled his hand to grab his brother and sister's attention while a girl was sorted into Hufflepuff,  
"What is it Peter" Susan harshly whispers, Edmund turns his head and looks at the red banner  
"By the Mane, no way" Edmund whispers "Su look"

Susan turns her head and whispers "By Narnia" as she spots the Banner. All three siblings are looking at red banner with a picture of a posing golden lion. Extremely similar to the Narnia emblem. Their attention stays on the banner until Severus is called up to the stand, they share a sad smile and watch as the hat is placed on his head. It takes about 5 seconds for the hat to yell "Slytherin" and watch as he gives a small smile and moves over to the respective table.  
"Black, Sirius" Professor McGonagall stated as a boy with black hair moves up to the stool, the hat was placed on his head. After about 2 minutes the hat still hadn't come to a decision and whispers move around the great hall. Sirius squints his eyes as the hat yells "Gryffindor" the boy visibly relaxes, Peter turns his head and look at the Slytherin table, he sees a group of kids at the table glaring at Sirius as he turns his head to look at the Slytherin table.

"Evans, Lily" The deputy-headmistress says, she skips up to the hat and places it on her head. James and Severus look on with keen eyes, after 20 seconds the hat yells "Gryffindor" Sev looks on with sad eyes as James smirks. She jumps off the stool and walks over to the cheering table as other students shake her hand. The Pevensies were the only ones left.

"Pevensie, Edmund" Edmund takes a deep breath as the boy lets go of his sister's hand. He walks forward with the look of nobility, a powerfull air surrounding him as other student look on as he sits on the stool. He takes a breath as the hat is placed on his head.

'_M-my lord, it is an honour to meet you' _ a voice sounds inside Edmund's mind  
'No need for formalities, who are you and can anyone else here on this conversation' he thinks back to the hat  
'_I am the sorting hat, and no, no one can hear this conversation'  
'_How do you know of my title'  
'_There are many Narnia creatures living in the magical world. Recently a new herd of centaurs appeared in the forbidden forest claiming to be from the original birth place of magic, Narnia. These creatures brought forward of the stories of their Kings and Queens. I heard they are still in the forest.  
_

_'_Oreius' Edmund whispers out loud  
_'I'm sorry my king, I do not know. But we must get on with the sorting'  
_'Of course, you may proceed to sort me' Edmund thinks while looking around the room as whispers start to surface about his long sorting  
_'hmmm a brave and Nobel soul, yet you big drive with ambitions for a good future. You are smart and knowledgeable yet loyal to the ones who serve you and the great ruler. You would benefit in any house, my king may I ask you something'  
'_of course'  
'D_o you notice the tension between the houses mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin of which I spoke of in my song'  
_'I do, tension is high, I would like to stop it, It is a Kings job to revile tension and bring forward a new age'  
_'Wonderful my Just King, I will help you stop this tension, remember to stay with your family they will help you with this mission, do not tell anyone of your status' "_Better be SLYTHERIN" the hats voice ran around the hall

Edmund took off the hat and placed it back on the stool and turns to walk to the cheering table, giving a smile to his siblings he mouths 'We have to talk later' Susan and Peter nod.

"Sorting into Second Year, Pevensie, Susan" more whispers surround the hall as Edmund sits down at his table next to Sev and he looks and watches his sister walk forward with grace and poise.  
"She is hot" a boy sitting at his table a couple of seats down snickers, Edmund's hand clench and tries to calm down by watching his sister as the hat is placed on her head. After 20 seconds the hat yells "Ravenclaw!" and the respective table cheers for their new member.

"Sorting into Third Year, Pevensie, Peter" Edmund watches his older brother walk forward with strong and royal strides, his head held high. He sits on the stool with a straight face, as the hat is lowered. Just as the hat touches his brothers hair the hat yells "Gryffindor!" Edmund smiles at his brother and cheers for his brother and realises what the hat wanted, he turns back to his table and notices many of the other Slytherins hard gazes are on him.

* * *

Yeah chapter done :P

Thanks to all my reviewers and readers *Cries*

Now off to the beach

Rachel Out


	5. The Great Tree

Chapter 5 - I don't know or is it four if I don't count the prologue, oh well. Then welcome to whatever chapter this one is :P

Cute filler chapter

Im pretty sure who I know is going to be the bad dude for this story. Send me a comment on who you think it is ;)

enough of my babbling - begin

* * *

As Peter enters the Gryffindor common room he shows a sad smile at the depictions of the lions all around the room. He turns to the Prefect "ok peter, you will be bunking with the other 3rd years, third floor off to the right." he smiles and thanks the male prefect and walks up the stairs to the room. Inside are Seven four-posted beds all adorned with red and gold sheets and blankets. He smiles at the familiar colour scheme and walks over to a bed which has his trunk and Owl named Magnificent placed in front of. He, Edmund and Susan all named their animals after their titles from Narnia. He is inturupted from his unpacking from a voice that talks behind him

"Welcome to Hogwarts you must be Peter, I'm Harold and this is Damien and Seth" each respective boy waved at the sound of their names.  
"Hello I'm Peter, I am really excited to be here" Peter smiles  
"Hmm Hogwarts hasn't had a late acceptance in years, you must be really special" Seth asks  
"I guess you could say that"  
"Also after my third year of watching the sorting's, I have never seen anyone be sorted so quickly, it barely touched your head, and your brother,I haven't seen anyone take so long before" Damien says "Also your sister was sorted into Ravenclaw, you just need a Hufflepuff and you will be a full set"

Peter smiles "We I do have another sister who will hopefully come next year"  
"Cool, I have never seen families put in different houses before, except the blacks. But three, wow, that's so cool" Harold says  
"Yeah, I guess you could say that it's cool" he walks over to the window and gazes at the castle ground, his mind changing the landscape into a white castle, he suddenly remembers about the talk he and his sister and brother need to have, Peter turns around and gives a quick wave "well bye" Peter slips out the door and runs down the stairs and out of the common room  
"Be back soon" the Fat lady yells

Peter runs around the castle until he finds Susan standing in front of the great hall "Oh there you are Peter, Ed I found him" Susan yells  
"Where were you Pe" Edmund says trying to catch his breathing  
"Sorry, so what is Ed" Peter questions

"Right," he stands up straight "We need Lucy in this conversation"  
"Very well" Susan smiles and lead the group of boys, "luckily on the way here, I found a large willow tree. I should work, right Peter"  
"I don't know Su, we haven't tried this far of a distance yet"

* * *

Professor Dumbledore was walking around the halls thinking about the new student, speaking of the most curious group he hears the voice of Edmund "We have to try, Lucy needs to hear this"  
'_Lucy, she was the youngest, she is not here'_ Curious he follows the sound of the voice and sees the 3 siblings walking towards one the castle courtyard which houses the Whomping Willow "We tried this before at home, we all have the areas of magic we are best in. Susan is charms and Transfig, Lucy is herbolgy and Magical creatures, I am duelling and defence and Ed is an all rounder. We are working with a Herbology part of deep magic, all of us combined can communicate will Lucy. Now Su where is this willow?" Peter questions

'_Deep magic, communicate. How do these mere children know about deep magic, only the highest wizards know about deep magic' _Dumbledore decides to follow the three for a little longer until they stop in front of the Whomping willow. Edmund walks forward to the tree when suddenly one of its branches moves and tries to attack the boy, but he merely jumps over the branch. He steps back and Susan moves forward and give the tree a curtsie and says "Great tree, there is no need for harm" Dumbledore is alarmed at the voice Susan uses, a loud yet calm voice of authority

_"_Great tree, you are not in the world you call home, are you not?" Peter questions. The Willow shakes its branches from side to side.  
"Great tree, this world means you no harm, you can be free agian" Edmund speaks up in his royal voice. The tree responds to Edmund by creaking its branches and trunk marking creaking noises.  
"What does it say."  
"The Great Tree would like to know who were are and how we know of its original birth place" Edmund translates after a minute

"Great Tree, the one that you would know the most about is not here. But our home is your home, I am the Magnificent, my sister the Gentle and my Brother the Just, our other sister the Valiant is not here." Dumbledore watches as the tree shakes its trunk and gathers its branches on the right side of the siblings and moves them in front of the main trunk and performs a tree version of a bow. _'Why would the Whomping Willow, who shows no mercy to anyone, bow at these children' _But they were so much more than children

"Great Tree," Susan says "There is no need for formalities, our only wish is to communicate with our sister the Valiant, would you help us" The tree responds by moving three branches forward, extending one to each Royal. "Thank you Great Tree" Susan smiles as she and her brothers each take hold of a branch. All three concentrate and let their magic flow from them into tree then into the ground. A pulse of deep and strong magic pulses around the school.

Before Susan, Peter and Edmund left to go to hogwarts, they found a mysterious way of communicating with each other, they all knew that all life was connected and everything held magic. The trees held a perticular power, with their roots in the ground the siblings could transfer their thoughts to each other through the trees and ground.

"**Peter, Ed, Su what is it" **a pulse of magic returns holding a message, after a mintue of wait, Peter smiles at his siblings and closes his eyes and concentrates  
"Lu, Pet, Su the sorting hat has given us a mission" Edmund thinks  
"**Do tell Ed"  
"**there is tension between the four houses, the sorting hat warned us about it in his song"  
"I noticed that" Peter Pulsed  
"He will most likely put Lucy in Hufflepuff next year and we are to unite the houses"  
"**Ok Ed, any creatures from Narnia"  
"**Yes the hat told me of centaurs coming from Narnia, probably to look for us and the tree we are communicating with is a Great Dancing Tree from home" Edmund Pulses, Lucy sends back a pulse of happiness in which the tree relaxes  
**"Oh got to go, mum is calling" **The three let go of the tree and smile at each other and then back at the tree

"Great Tree, you have no burden in this world you are free again" Peter projects his voice, the tree gives a happy shake and starts dancing in the wind. "Great Tree, you no longer have to be called the Whomping Willow, the Great Willow is your new title, you are from the Great lands." Peter addresses the tree. Peter and Edmund bow while Susan curtesies and the group walks away to their respective dorms preparing for the first day of classes

* * *

Uhhh my endings are so boring, sorry about that. I don't know I Just had to put a tree in this story somewhere and I was like dancing trees from narnia, OMG the whomping willow. eeeee it was so perfect. a misunderstood tree *cries* I needed to bring Lucy back in.

Dancing tree,  
young and green  
that now is freeee  
Oh yeah

You can dance  
You can fight  
Once was confused with her life  
ooooo

She that whirl  
watch that tree  
She is the dancing tree

Oh no why did I come up with that. Im so lame :/

Rachel Out 3


	6. End of Year

CHAPTER WHATEVER NUMBER THIS IS.

I like ed in this chapter and sorry but i don't really like Su that much, *sorry to susan fans*

*CRIES* Im so sorry guys i left you for a while i stated school agian so i will have to slow down my writing a little

Disclaimer: I do not our Harry Potter or Narnia all rights and charaters go to thier respective owners

* * *

Peter woke up to the sounds of laughter, he turns his head and rubs his eyes looking for the source. On the other side of the room a group of 4 boys in his grade a laughing. These 4 boys were Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, Suiris Black and James Potter, laughing about the latest prank they pulled.

He pulls back the covers on his bed and walks over to the trunk at the bottom of his 4 posted-bed and opens the trunk. He smiles at the picture sitting at the top of the trunk, there in the picture was his mother and father holding hands, Lucy was standing in-between Susan and himself and Edmund was slightly off to the side with a look of boredom. It was the last picture the family took before their father went to fight in the war and the last picture taken before Narnia. Placing the picture back down he pulled off his blue pajamas and pulled on his uniform and draping his tie around his neck undone. He stood back up and ran his fingers through his hair as he walk down the spiral staircase to the common room. Peter saw Lily and gave her a quick wave and walked out of the porter of the Fat Lady.

He picked up his pace and walked towards the 2nd floor corridor were he and his siblings had been meeting every morning before breakfast for the last 2 weeks. He smiled as he turned into the corridor and saw Susan fiddling with Edmund's tie "Su, it's just a tie, I don't have to do it up" Edmund mumbled  
"Yes you do Ed, I can't believe you don't know how to tie it" Susan exclaimed  
"Come on Su there were no ties in Narnia, I think after 15 years you would have forgotten too"  
"Shut up Ed," she sighed "I bet Peter has his done up"  
"That is where you are wrong sister" Peter smirked as his sister turned around at his voice

Susan's eye twitched as Edmund was barely holding in laughter "See Su, he doesn't have his up"  
"But he knows how to tie it" Susan scolded at her brothers, the older one smiled and proceeded to tie his up loosely as Susan turned back to her younger one. "Come on Ed just let me do it up"  
"No" he whined  
"Is that anyway for a kings to behave" Peter says  
"No" he slumps his shoulders  
Peter turns to his sister who smirks at her brother "And Su, Ed can do his tie up anyway he wants too" Edmund lets out a whoop and hug his brother "Now come on lets go to Breakfast" as he walked out with Susan on his left and Ed on his right.

* * *

(Time skip)

"welcome students to a mixed year final exam for Defense against the Dark Arts, I am your teacher Professor Ropson and today we will be doing the practical exam, now who can tell me what we have been learning about in the theory lessons" he turns and eyes the group of students gathered in the great hall.  
"Dark creatures sir" a boy from Ravenclaw answers  
"That is correct dark creatures as specifically boggarts" he says "These nasty little buggers take the form of your worst fear, as an object, person or setting. What is the way to defeat a boggart"  
"Laughter" James yells  
"That is correct laughter, is what harms a boggarts, they are easily handled by the spell Ridikkulus, repeat after me Ridikkulus" and they students yell back their Reponses. "In this chest of drawers is a boggart, now we are not going to interfere with each other's boggarts and whatever happens is just an illusion, so if you get injured, remember it is not real." He smiles "Now who first ahh Mr Lupin forward please"

Remus points to himself and receives a nod, he walks up to the front and stands in front of the large moving chest of draws, "Now remember it's Ridikkulus" the teacher smiles and flicks his wand at the moving object and the drawer opens. The students gawp at the ever-changing being and watch with fascination as the object howns in on Remus which changes into a small full moon with slightly covered clouds. The young boy lifts up his wand as his eyes widen and flicks his wand and casts the spell, the students all start laughing as the moon turns into a large white bouncy ball that moves all around the hall which makes the kids laugh and brings a smile to Remus' face as he turns around.

The students all get excited and line up as they all go through their fear. Edmund smiles as it becomes his turn and he faces the chest. The boggart starts moving again changing its shape to a large apple tree cupboard with familiar designs, it brings a smile to Edmund's face as he rushes forwards to open the door, as he opens it there standing in the doorway is the White Witch, who looks down at the paled faced Edmund. Peter yells out at his brother and tries to rush forward but some of the teachers hold him back and tell him Edmund has to do it.

The tall and regal lady steps out of the cupboard and her hells click on the stone floor and walks up to Edmund who slowly walks backwards and starts mumbling "no no no, you can't be alive, you are dead, we stopped you." Edmund eyes the sword in one hand and the long wand in the other.

"Edmund, Edmund, Edmund, I am here so I must be alive, you are the one who is supposed to be dead, you betrayed your family" he icy voice rang across the hall "I will kill you for taking my rule away. But I still have my wand and with you and your siblings not at the throne, I can take my rule back as Queen" she slices he sword across Edmunds face and a small slither of blood runs down his cheek, he places his hand over his cheek and feels the warm blood. Edmund hears his brother and sisters' voices calling out to him about how it is an illusion. Edmund finds courage as King Edmund the Just comes out. He stands up and raises his head and speaks to the icy queen "Our reign might have ended but you will never rule again, RIDIKKULUS!" Edmund yells waving his wand at Jarvis. The queen stands still and her head moves around franticly as her own stone spell starts to move up her body. A piece of charcoal appears at her stone feet as Edmund moves over picks the little piece up and proceeds to draw a pair of glasses and a moustache on her face. Once he turns around he gives a sad smile as the other children laugh at the statue.

Edmund walks over and runs straight into peter's arms, Peters long arms wrapped around Edmund as the boy looked at Susan and Peter "im so sorry I never ment to go with her, I sorry"  
Susan pulled him in for a hug and started stroking his hair "shhh calm down, we all know you never ment that, you were tricked it's not your fault"

The class proceeded as it came up to the 2nd years turn, Susan took a deep breath as she faced the chest and gave nod as the boggart started moving a thump was herd and all the students looked at the two Susan's.  
"It was never real, it was all just a dream" the boggart kept repeating, after the second line Susan fired the spell and the boggart was changed into clown. The kids started laughing as Susan went to her brother and have him a hug

"It was all real Susan, and By the mane don't you forget it" Edmund smiled giving his sister a quick hug as she composed herself and gave her family a smile.

Susan and Edmund turned to each other as it became Peter's turn and gave each other a quick nod, with both knowing Peters fear having both seen it before.

Peter walked up as the Boggart spread around the room, getting hushed whispers from the student, a place boggart was very rare. Rolling green grass hills were stained with red as some girl's screamed at the collection of dead bodies on the ground. Bodies of animals, fauns, half bulls and centaurs littered the ground, a battle field.

Peter's head moved around the field and his head stopped moving as he saw bodies of 2 girls, he rushes over to them and started hyperventilating as he kneeled next to the body of Lucy. Mumbling his eyes darken as he spots the White Witch stab Edmund in the chest, replaying history as she smiles at her work. Peter runs towards his brother and stops as a large sliver point is in his face barely centimeters away from the bridge of his nose "RIDIKKULUS" peter fires the spell and the wand and the sword turn into balloons. Peter gives a smile of relief as the setting disappears. He runs over and gathers his siblings in hug as they passed their exams. Just a couple more months until Lucy comes they sigh

* * *

YAY LUCY WILL BE IN NEXT CHAPTER, should ed or Peter play Quidditch, what do you guys think

Thanks to all my reviewers. I know my grammar in terrible,

RachelG out :)


	7. New Teacher, Old Enemy

The whistle of the train snapped them out of their trance, where were they, back on platform nine and three quarters. The Pevenises let go of each other's hands and they turn to each other and smile. "Is something wrong children" their mother Helen asks walking up to them through the busy crowds on the platform.  
"Nothing Mom, we were just remembering that's all" Susan replies

The whistle blows again and Lucy runs up to her mother "I'll miss you"  
"Ill miss you all too, now take care of your sister and I'll see you on break, send me lots of letters" Helen smiles gathering all her children in a hug and let them go.

Peter and Edmund picked up all the bags and followed Susan and Lucy on the train. Walking along the train they look for an empty compartment. Lucy skipping down the hall turns her head back at smiles at her siblings glad for their last adventure only happening moments ago. Suddenly she runs into a tall blonde boy.

"Well who is this" a sneer like voice asks  
"Lucy" she mumbles a little intimidated by the tall boy and the two large boys behind him,  
"Lucy, there you are" Peter runs up giving Lucy a smile, but his look soon turns dark seeing the three boys behind Lucy.

"What do you want Pevenise" the blonde sneers while Lucy tries to sneak away to Edmund and Susan who just arrived.  
"Nothing, Malfoy, just looking for my sister"  
"Ha, she is another one of you lot, you are all crazy, all in different houses, " Lucius turns to Edmund and walks up to him "and I don't even know how you got in Slytherin"

"Shut up you git" Edmund yells "stop insulting my family" he grabs Lucius by the collar and slams him into the wall of the train making a loud thump, grabbing the attention of the rest of the students who were now poking their heads out of the carts. The training from the adventure with Caspian staying with him this tie, after not deaging as he held him there.

"Let go of me you idiot, do have any idea of who I am" Malfoy yells while Peter holds back Crabbe and Goyle.  
"Believe me _Malfoy_" he speaks the name like venom "You have no Idea who I am" he let the boy go as Lucy put a hand on his shoulder "thanks Lu" he whispered. The youngest gave a smile at her brother and pulled him away. The four siblings walked down the train again looking for a carriage

After finding a carriage and closing the door the four siblings gather in a large hug, with peters strong arms around them and Lucy in the middle. "Oh Peter, do you think we will ever go back" Lucy asks hopefully,  
"I don't know Lu, but as Aslan said that was Su's and my last time" Peter replies glumly

"Did you find any centaurs last year" Lucy asks  
"Not yet Lu" Susan says  
"Hey guys," Edmund says hopefully  
"What is it Ed" Susan asks

"Just Because Aslan said we can't go back doesn't mean it can't come to us"  
"Maybe your right Ed" Susan smiles  
"We thank you, thank you" he stands up and gives a mock bow "I try".

Suddenly the train stops as Edmund did another bow causing him to fall on the ground, bringing forward laughter from the other siblings. They exit the train and start heading towards the carriages and Peter looks down at Lucy, "Sorry Lu, but you have to go with the first years" she nods in reply and turns around to head to the edge of the Black Lake.

"whoa Pet, check out these horses" Edmund exclaims running towards the front of the next carriage looking amazed at the pitch black horses  
"What are you talking about Edmund," lily asks running up to the group. "Hi guys" she smiles at Susan and Peter  
"The horses pulling the carriages" Susan says  
"What are you talking about, they pull themselves as always" Lily replies hopping on the seats  
"Do you see it Peter" Edmund asks, Peter nods in reply while Lily just looks confused as they hop on and the carriage and begin the ride to Hogwarts

* * *

"Welcome to everyone for a new year at Hogwarts" Professor McGonagall projects, "We welcome all our students new and old for another exciting year now onto the sorting" she proceeds to sorts the new students when it comes up to Lucy's turn she looks for her siblings who give her a smile or a thumbs up in Edmund's case. Whispers started to circulate the hall as her names was called out, the young Queen walked up to the hat and placed it on her head and she gave a quick laugh as the hat fell over her eyes. All the students were wondering would this girl make a full set, their thoughts were confirmed after 10 seconds the hat yelled "HUFFLEPUFF!" the girl gave a large smile and she ran to the cheering table. After completing the sorting they were dismissed and sent off to bed.

* * *

(1 year timeskip)

There was always talk about the Pevenises, they always sticked together except for classes and meal times, weird things happing in classes around them and how powerful they were. The talk of today was about the youngest child, Lucy. Most of the students were talking about the 2nd year Herbology class which the students were repotting Mandrakes. All the students know that when you pull out a Mandrake they make a horrible screeching noise that can cause people to pass out. When it came Lucy's turn to repot her Mandrake the plant didn't scream, it was perfectly calm, happily being repotted without and complaint.

All the students noticed that the Pevenise all exceled completely over the other students in the grade. Lucy in Herbology, Lucy had been seen lately talking to the Whomping Willow and dancing around the tree's branches.

Edmund had a knack in Care of Magical Creatures, Each animal completely warmed up to him, even when they reached the Hippogriffs they went straight to Edmund, bowing at the sight of him.

Susan did amazing in charms, her calm and collected demeanor made it easy for her to do all the charms on her first try.

Peter, the teachers ranked him years above on his ability to duel. He was able to weave in and out of the incoming spell. Having a defend style of dueling completely to everyone else, most students kept their distance from their opponents while Peter like to duel up close and weave around the opponent.

The murmuring of all the students in the great hall was silenced as the relevant students entered the hall, walking in the same formation as always. Edmund, Peter, Susan and Lucy split off to their tables each keeping to themselves and keeping their heads down as the sorting was done also when dinner was served and eaten. Halfway through dinner Professor Dumbledore addressed the school "Welcome everyone once again, we are pleased to welcome 2 new Professors this year" he gestured to the small man on his left "Professor Filius Flitwick is the new Charms Professor" said man gave a wave and a smile, while the students clapped. "Also we have a New dueling Professor this year, everyone give a warm welcome to Professor Jadis Charn.

* * *

DUNN DUNN DUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN (cliffie hehehe im so evil)

Thank you for reading up to this point it makes my day when you review or favorite and all that jazz, give up 1 second of your time to hit that button J

Peace ;)


	8. The Sword

A large clang was heard once the Headmaster introduced the new teacher was introduced, all heads turned to the noise of the sound. A metal cup was rolling across the ground, after falling out of Edmund's hand. His face was covered in shock and fear, his face pure white.

The other housemates looked at him quizzically, while Susan, Peter and Lucy each snapping out of their thoughts when they heard the sound of metal hitting stone. Each turning their heads, they see the pale face of their brother.

Following his line of sight the siblings see what has caused their brother into such a panicked state.

Jardis looked different, not as tall and her hair turned brown. She was wearing long light grey robes, but, even with her appearance change the siblings could still see who she really was. They would never mistake those icy Blue eyes and sharp face.

Lucy lets out a gasp and runs to her brother ignoring the looks, quicker than anyone could see, Peter and Susan had jumped up into the aisle between the tables and had their wands pointing at her.

The Icy witch's eyes widen and a flash of recognition appears in her eyes, her gaze hardens as she looks between the four children and puts together all the pieces of who these children are.

"How did you find us" Peter yells, startling the great hall  
"You," she says as Lucy helps Edmund to his feet and each pull out their wand.  
"Do you know these children?" Dumbledore asks quizzically  
"Know, I despise these children, they ruined my life!" she pulls out her long repaired wand and fires her signature stone spell

Peter jumps and rolls dodging the spell, and walks forward with Susan, Edmund and Lucy trailing behind him.

"What are you doing here on Earth Jardis?" Peter questions  
"Well, these fools accepted me to be a teacher here considering I come from the Original Birth Place of Magic"  
"Narnia" Lucy whispers  
"Yes Narnia, now tell me how is the Land"  
"Better now that you are not ruling it" Susan scoffs

"Ahhh, well who is ruling it now, hmmm" she give a sickly sweet smile as she walks to the front of the stage at the teacher's table. Her heels clicking along the stone floor.  
"Caspian" Susan says, her knuckles turning white while gripping her wand, how she wishes she could have her Bow right now.

"Ahh, well never mind," a sword appears in her other hand, while all the students are watching the exchange "Now who is this hiding behind the three of you, Ahh Edmund, the boy who defied me."

"Im not scared of you Witch" Edmund yells  
"But you are, I killed you, did I not?" she runs her fingers over the sharp blade  
"No, Lucy saved me"  
"Of course, well when **_he_** killed me I found myself here, Ahh what a wonderful world, everyone is so weak here. I decide why not make this my new world to rule, but you children turn up again, I'll just have to make sure I kill you all this time" she says, her voice getting louder.

A glint catches Peters eye and he spots something metal sticking out of the knocked over sorting hat. Just barely visible Peter can just make out a Metal Lion head,_Rhindon'_ his sword and another with a red jeweled hilt. , the White Witch's sword starts swinging around aiming for Edmund. As Peter rushes over and grabs the hat and pulls out the familiar piece of weaponry.

Just as her sword is about to slice Edmund, her swing was stopped by another, her eyes turn to slits as she sees Peter holding the swords in an 'X' formation, blocking her from her intended target.

The Students and teachers Gasp, in his left hand Peter is holding a long pure silver sword which was inlaid with Rubies, in his right another silver sword with intricate engravings along the middle.

"Peter" Susan yells and the swords withdrew, years of muscle memory coming back to him as he blocks another blow  
"Su, the hat" Peter grunts, she turns her head and looks at the sorting hat, she snatches it up and feels something inside the hat. Putting her hand in the hat she withdraws a long wooden bow and a sheath of red feathered tipped arrows. Strapping the quiver to her back she throws the hat to Lucy who pulls out her cordial and dagger. Edmund snatches the hat out of Lucy's hands as Peter and the White Witch start circling each other.

Inside the hat Edmund find a large object and pulls it out, in his hand is his brother's shield. The bright red lion on the front gives Edmund courage as he yells out to his brother "Peter, swap!"

Peter turns his head back as Edmund yells while Susan draws and arrow and aims it at the Ex-Queen, seeing what was in Edmund's hand he throws the sword in his left hand while Edmund throws the shield.

The room looks on with wide eyes at the confrontation and watches and the sword flies through the air and lands perfectly in hos outstretched arm. A grin appears on Edmund's face as he rushes forward and stands next to his siblings. Lucy on his right with her dagger gleaming in her right hand, while Susan was on his left with bow and arrow, ready to fire. Peter falls back and stands next to Lucy, his shield on his left arm and _Rhindon _in his right hand.

"I Will defeat you children"  
"Yeah, you and what army" Peter Laughs  
"Oh don't worry, I have one, I just came to this petty school to get some inside information, but remember this I will get my revenge!" and with that a bright flash of light blinds the entire room, Peter shields his eyes with his shield and blinks at the area that the White Witch was standing in. All that was left was a snowfall raining down in the hall.

The siblings gasp as their weapons faded out of their hands and disappeared completely. Turning their heads around to look at the other students for the first time, they all give sheepish smiles at looks from awe to horror to wonder.

* * *

So sorry about the wait, School is really getting to me

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ALL MY REVIEWERS AND FOLLOWERS, YOU MAKE ME WANT TO WRITE MORe


	9. The Horn

**HAPPY ONE MONTH BIRTHDAY OF THIS STORY**

* * *

All the students were avoiding the Pevenises after the fight in the great hall, a few did come up and asked them what had happened and what they said to Jardis. Because last night at the last minute before Peter and the White Witch started bickering Susan put up a silencing spell, all the other students only saw what was happening but didn't hear anything. But when the asked all they got in reply was a glare from another sibling, the children had only been seen at meal times and classes, leaving to find the other siblings as soon as one was over.

What got the other students and the teachers were when they did find the siblings they were always speaking to each other in another language. This unknown language rolled of their tongues, it was nearly ethereal the words that they were speaking. Even the Ancient Runes Professor couldn't identify the language.

"_Im worried Peter, when will she come back?" _Susan questions her brother in Narnian  
_"I don't know Su, but she gathering forces, I can feel it"  
"The other students won't help, they too scared of us_" Edmund replies with a smirk  
Susan slaps the back of her brothers head, causing him to pout "_Shut up Edmund, we need to find our forces in this world, without alerting the students and teachers"_

_"I agree Susan"_ Lucy says "_But if they find out who we are, how will they react?"_  
"_I don't know Lu,"_ Peter kneels down to his sister's height and places a hand on her shoulder _"but whatever happens we will get through this together."_

"Hey Pevenises!" a irritating voice sounds from behind them. They all turn their heads and look at Lucius Malfoy "What's that Gibberish your speaking"  
Edmund breaks away from the group and walks towards Malfoy, the later flinching as the black haired boy walks closer remembering what happened on the train. "Oh nothing Malfoy, just a language that you are too dumb for"  
"How dare you insult me _Mud blood_"  
"You saw me and my family at the great hall the other night, I could handle the Sword of Godric Gryffindor, and im not even in that house.  
"Yeah but your idiotic brother pulled it out not you,"  
"Do NOT insult my family, I can break you like a twig" Edmund replies, frustration edging into his voice as his magic starts flaring up around him, his cloaks flapping around as the wind starts to pick up.

_"Edmund calm down, we have to go to classes now, just leave the prick alone" _Peter places a hand on his brother's arm, Edmund takes a few deep breaths and the wind calms down around him. Peter gives a warm smile and turns around and heads off to his class. Lucy and Susan soon doing the same and leave Edmund by himself as he walks off in the other direction.

Edmund grabs his books off the grass and head towards the History of Magic classroom, he prayed to Aslan that Professor Binns was in a good mood today.

Professor Binns is a Castle Ghost and sort of had two different moods he could be in, a sad and boring man teaching about the same things that would cause the students to fall asleep on their desk or he was a Happy and eccentric teacher that taught really interesting history and brought many trinkets from the era his was talking about.

Edmund reaches the door and pushes it open and gives a small smile seeing all the items in the ghost's hands. He walks over and takes a seat next to Severus, he has been really quiet lately and not hanging out with Lily as much and it shows on his sad face by being alone all the time

Edmund dark eyes turn towards the front of the room as the Teacher starts the class and the other students' eyes brighten as they see that the ghost in in a good mood.  
"Welcome back to History of Magic 3rd Year, today I have a very special lesson for you all today. Today we are going to learn about the Original Lands, the birth place of Magic and the Golden age of these Land, and today we will be going outside for this lesson" Professor Binns addresses the class

Edmund's face pales, he did not want his secret reveled without his siblings there with him, they agreed they would all do it together.

The students pick up and start chattering as they walk out to grass on the edge of the school ground near Hagrid's Hut. Sitting down on the lush grass Edmund turns his head and looks towards the Forbidden Forest, he could feel familiar magic coming from in there, but his thoughts were soon interrupted by the Ghost starting the lesson.

The Professor places his items on the ground and picks up a map. "These lands were where magic was founded and was it was brought to this world one day. Many of the creatures in our world are from these lands like Centaurs and Unicorn." He turns and points to the Whomping Willow, "All the moving trees are from this land" Unrolling the map he hangs it on a tree and points out different parts of the Land "Over here is the Western Woods" he waves his hand over an orange forest as Edmund gives a smirk at the sound of his domain.

"The Sea in over here which is inhabited by mermaids," the class grimaces at the sound of the mermaids remembering the dangerous ones in the Black Lake "But these mermaids were different, made of water, and beautiful in every way" he goes on about different areas "The Capital of this land was known as Cair Paverel, Legends say that it was a Great White marble Castle looking over the sea of Mermaids. Inside lived the Rulers of the Land, It was said that there were 2 Kings and 2 Queens that ruled over the land by Conquest. This was known as the Golden Age" he picks up a large and worn leather book and opens it showing the picture to the class. "These were the Kings and Queens of the Golden Age,"

The picture shows the Siblings with their backs turned to the picture with their battle clothes and items in their hands looking over the field where the Battle of Bruena happened. Edmund right hand moves up to his chest and rubs his scar right above stomach were the White Witch stabbed him during the battle, remembering that he was only alive because of his sister healing cordial.

"The Kings and Queens were siblings, each with their own titles," he points to the Queen on the left who was holding a dagger in her right hand and a bottle in her left "This Queen was the youngest of the Siblings, she was the Valiant Queen and beloved by all in the land and friends with all the creatures" he gestures to the youngest King as Edmund lies down on the ground and looks up at the sky listening to the description of himself. "The youngest male was known as the Just King, he was a scholar and handled most of the peace treaties and negotiations between the neighboring lands, and he was also one of the best Swordsmen in the Land, tying with his older brother.

A full smile appears on Edmund's face and imagined his brother's face at that comment, his eyes sweeps around the grass and looks at the students who were all extremely interested in the Kings and Queens his thoughts snap back as Professor Binns starts talking about Susan.

"The Oldest Queen was known as the Gentle Queen, her beauty was the greatest in the Land and she had many suitors asking for her hand, but she denied them all and preferred to be on the battle field with her Bow and Arrows, It is said that she can never miss a shot even in complete darkness."

"The final Royal was the High Magnificent King, a brilliant tactician, he lead every army in every single battle. An excellent swordsman and a Great ruler but sadly the all Rulers just disappeared one day nowhere to be found." He places the book down.

"Sir, the Kings and Queens look really young in that picture, how old where they in that battle" a Hufflepuff girl asks  
"According to the legends that come from the Centaurs, this was their first battle and they were crowned after winning, If I remember correctly, The youngest girl was 9 nearly 10, the youngest King was 11, the other Queen was 12 and the Oldest king was 13."  
"So the oldest was our age currently"  
"If the legends were correct"  
mummers of excitement move throughout the class, all of them thinking what it would have been like to be in a large battle and be a Ruler at their current age.

Professor Binns smiled at the class and picked up a wooden mahogany box.

"Quiet class. Now before the first battle 3 of the Royals were gifted with special weapons and items. This box contains an item belonging to one rulers, it was said to be lost until some centaurs found it, we the magical community took this item and it is now a historical artifact" Edmund grimaced, thinking that the wizards probably took it by force.

He places the box on the ground and lifts open the lid and pulls out a beautiful ivory horn. "This very horn belonged to the Gentle Queen, it is said when blown help will come, but only a True ruler of the Land can blow the horn and make a sound come out."

"May I try it professor?" Lily questions  
"Of course, but don't be expecting anything to happen" he hands the Horn to the girl who places it on her lips and blows but no sound comes out. "Ahh I thought that might happen but you can all have a go, line up" he instructs the class.

The students run and form a line while Edmund hangs back and stays on the grass. He watches and gives a frown when the other students touch his sister's Horn. He remembers that he was always yelled at by his sister when he touched and blew on her horn for pranks when he was bored.

"Edmund, your turn" a voice snaps him out of this thoughts, he looks up and sees the Professor floating above him holding the horn out to him  
"No thanks Professor"  
"But I insist, this is a wonderful piece of history, you must try"  
"This is not going to end well Professor"  
"Do tell Edmund, why"  
"Susan is going to kill me"

Edmund didn't answer the teacher's next question and he lets out a deep breath and stands up and feels the horn placed in his hand. He smiles at the familiar touch of the Ivory and the design of the lion etched into it.

"I warned you" he closes his eyes

He brings it up to his lips and blows out a deep breath. A loud and powerful sound echoes out of the horn, it radiates around the grounds and into the forest. As his breath diminishes he brings the horn of his lips and slowly cracks one eye open.

(Meanwhile across the school)

All was going well in the transfiguration class room with the students, with students turning a block of wood into a book. When suddenly a familiar sound reaches Susan's ears, her eyes widen and she immediately stands up, while all the other students were talking about the sound they just heared.  
"Miss Pevenise, what is the matter"  
No reply came from Susan as she rushed out the door he cloaks flowing behind her as she runs towards where the horn came from.

She turns her eyes around just one, when she heard Lucy and Peter yelling at he from behind her. Knowing they would follow her she turns her head back around and runs to the gathering crowd outside Hagrid's Hut

(Back to Edmund)

Looks of shock are all on the student's faces and Edmund takes in a breath and opens his eyes completely. Questions as fired all around him and Edmund slowly take some steps backwards.

Their questions are stopped at the sound of a loud howl/growl, the students look around and their eyes widen at the sight of a larger than average Red Fox. A few of the girls starts screaming as the fox starts to talk

"Who blew the horn, who blew the Horn of Queen Susan,"  
Edmund raises his hand which he then sweeps into a bow, noticing his old friend "It is an honor Sir Giligus Fox, I have heard of what you did in the Great Battle of Bruena" The fox's expression lightens a little as he give a small nod of his head in return  
"You blew the horn, you must know of where the Kings and Queens of Old are." Giligus speaks  
"I do," Edmund replies calmly, as the class gives out some gasps

"Where are they!" he yells  
"They are here, if you wish to see them bring your head Centaur here, then I will tell you where they are" Edmund says trying to buy some time to wait until his brother and sisters come.

The fox looks around at the other students and gives a nod towards the King and runs off towards the forest.

"Ahh that went better than I expected" Edmund places his hands on the back of his head and turns around and faces the class  
"Edmund…" Professor Binns asks "How do you know of the Great Land and the animals by name"  
"Well, for starters the Land is called Narnia, and that was Sir Fox, he helped in the First Battle of The Kings and Queens of Old."

More students start firing questions at him as the bell rings to end the class, more students start filing out onto the grass and look at the History of Magic class all yelling at Edmund. The whispers and shouts stop as a large black coated Centaur gallops onto the ground with a couple of foxes behind him.

"Who is the one who knows where the lost Kings and Queens are," Orieus says, his voice booming out and silver swords gleam on either side of his body  
"I do," Edmunds voice rings out and the crowd parts as the Centaur walks up towards him  
"Where are they?"  
"They are here in this very castle." Gasps echo around the students,  
"Where are THEY!"

"Look at me, look into my eyes, what do you see" Edmunds voice rings out  
"You look like him, are you related to him" Orieus eyes widen as he questions while looking down at the dark haired boy  
"I am the one you are seeking General Orieus" he smirks  
"How do you know my name, but you can't be him, he is much older than you"

"Time runs differently between the two worlds, never in sync with each other, I am the one you are looking for"  
"It must be a joke you cannot be him," his voice getting louder while Edmund remains calm  
"I look like him, when I first fought, you were the one who first taught me how to use a sword, and this very horn belongs to my sister"  
Edmund lifts up the horn and is about to speak again when suddenly a red faced Susan pushes through the crowd with Lucy and Peter still trying to get through the crowd behind her.

She starts saying "Edmund, I heard my horn where is it" she looks around franticly, her eyes land on the horn in Edmund's hand "Did you blow my horn Edmund! I have told you a thousand times do not blow my horn endless it is an emergency!" her voice getting louder the more she speaks and she snatches the horn out of Edmunds outstretched hands, Completely oblivious to the crowd surrounding Edmund and Orieus.

Gasps and whispers start as the last two siblings finally push through the crowd and Peter falls forward and Lucy's face brightens at the sight of the Centaur "ORIEUS!" she yells and runs forward and hugs his legs.

"Come on Lu, let go of his legs" Edmund pulls his sister off and helps his brother up and they stand next to each other with Susan's horn in her hand.

"I don't believe it" he turns to each sibling "Lucy"  
"Hello Orieus" she give a small wave  
"Edmund"  
"Glad you didn't forget my name"  
"Susan"  
"Wonderful to see you again" she give a small curtsy  
"Peter" the name was spoken as a whisper  
He gives a nod in return

Orieus runs forward and picks them up in a hug, "you have been gone for over five years"  
He puts the children back down and does something completely unexpected by all the students and teachers.

He places his right arm over his chest and gets down on his knees and bows with the other animals following.

"All hail Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter. The Lost Kings and Queens of Narnia"

* * *

OMG 2 chapters in two days Im on a roll

Thank you all so much for reading to this point, a cry a little every time someone hits that favorite button, it makes my day and helps me write faster

Rachel Out :)


	10. Who are you?

_"All hail Lucy, Edmund, Susan and Peter. The Lost Kings and Queens of Narnia"_

Murmurs swam through the crowd and some cries of disbelief and objection rang out mainly from some Slytherin as the posture of the four siblings seamed to change as they proceeded to bow and curtsy back at the kneeling centaur.

The centaur's eyes open as he rises and eyes the crowd and speaks in calm yet challenging loud voice. "Who dares oppose the Kings and Queens?"

Lucy lets out a small giggle as the crowd backs up slightly from the intimidating centaur. Peter gives a small sigh and says "Orieus, you are going to make them run away"  
"Or make them piss their pants" Edmund lets out with a snort in which his older brother gives him a small glare.

Suddenly the students' part as the faculty rushes through the students being led by the ghost professor and the Headmaster. "What is going on here?" the middle aged Headmaster calls out

He walks forward and looks at the large centaur who fingers for his bow, "We do not take orders from you"  
"Tell me what is going on here, you live in the grounds of Hogwarts so answer me"

"We only take orders from our Kings and Queens" the cheetahs prowling around the crowed give a roar in agreement.

Susan gives a small sigh and mutters 'men' and walks forward with her head held high and stands between the two. "Would you two stop that, your acting like children"

Off to the side Edmund leans over to Peter and whispers to the amusement of Lucy, "I thought she only said that to us"

"Orieus, it is not polite to yell at other when they ask a simple question" she turns and faces the Headmaster "And Headmaster it is not polite to rush into very important matters."

"Yes my lady" the centaur places down sword when Peter walk forward.  
"I think introductions should be in order"  
"That's a great idea Peter" Lucy skips forward next to her sister

"Yes Peter, introductions are in order" Edmund gives a little smirk at the Professors.  
"If you wish to know the truth it can be the professors only who may know."  
"Hmm very well, Prefects take your houses to their dorms classes are cancelled for the next hour." Students stand up with all different reactions, glad to be getting class off yet not knowing what is going on between the Professors and the Mysterious siblings.

Edmund turns to face Orieus and asks "May we start with you first"  
The centaur gives a small nod and walks up next to the King. "Professors may I introduce Sir Orieus, General of the Battle of Bruena and the trainer of the Kings of Old."

"Battle of Bruena? Where have I heard of the before?" Professor McGonagall says  
Peter steps forward "The Battle of Bruena took place in Narnia, it was the Conquesting battle of the White Witch the barer of the 100 year winter."

"Narnia?!" Professor Flitwick says with confusion.  
"Yes or as most people would call it the Great Lands, or the Birthplace of Magic."

Professor Dumbledore walks forward to ask a question but was cut off by Susan who gestures to a small red fox beside her. "This is Sir Giligus the Fox, he also participated in the battle"

The fox gives a small nod and says "How do you do?"

The female professor give small gasps at the talking fox who looks up to the Queens "Was it something I said?"  
"No Sir Fox, they have merely have never seen a talking animal" Lucy says with a smile around her sister

"How do you know all this?" the headmaster asks taking another step forward, the siblings share smiles at each other and Lucy goes first.  
"That is a good question Professor, but these two are not the only ones with titles"

"Who are you?" The ghost professor asks with a whisper.

Lucy steps forward in front of her siblings and say "I am Queen Lucy the Valiant, Duchess of Galma, Queen of the Eastern Sea, Brave Lioness of Narnia and friend to all Narnians"

Edmund steps forward next "King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, king of The Great Western Woods and Knight of the Noble Order of the Table."

Susan steps forward next to Lucy and leave a gap between her and Edmund "I am Queen Susan the Gentle, Marksman Queen, Queen of the Southern Sun and of the Horn, Lady of Cair Paravel."

Peter walks forward with his head held high in-between Susan and Edmund "High King Peter the Magnificent, Emperor of the Lone Islands, Lord of Cair Paravel, barer of Rhindon, King of the Northern Sky and Knight of the Most Noble Order of the Lion."


End file.
